marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyborian Age
Hyborian times, Hyborean Age, Age of Blood; ---- Specific periods: * Circa 14,000 - 9,500 BC: the Hyborian Age * Circa 10,000 BC: Hyborian Age of Conan, Age of Conan * Circa 13,000 BC: Age of Acheron | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Hyboria, Khitai, Vendhya, Stygia, Shem, Black Kingdoms, Mayapan | Heroes = Conan, Red Sonja | Villains = Thoth-Amon | Others = | Creators = Robert E. Howard | FullSynopsis = Prelude to the Hyborian Age A millennium after the Great Cataclysm, the descendants of the Lemurian refugees who had been enslaved by the East Folk overthrew their overlords. They drove them southwest, where they slew and drove out in turn the Serpent Men. The exiled descendants of the East Folk established new kingdoms on the western side of the continent, the empires of Acheron and Stygia. Back in their former dominion, the Lemurian descendants built an empire on the civilization of the East Folk, the empire of Khitai and may have established the empire of Vendhya. The descendants of Thurian refugees who had devolved into barbarism were now called Hybori and by 16,000 BC had established their first kingdom, Hyperborea. Hyborian Age Over time the Hybori moved southward and established other kingdoms. By 13,000 BC the Hybori had conquered Acheron. Within another five hundred years, the Hyborian kingdoms dominated the western part of the super continent. Toward the north, the savage Picts and the descendants of the Atlanteans, the barbarian Cimmerians dominated. Five hundred years later, Aquilonia was the mightiest kingdom in Hyboria. The north was dominated by the barbaric Aesir and Vanir. In the steppe, the Hyrkanians (descendants of the Lemurians) migrated westward and established the mighty empire of Turan, along the Vilayet Sea. On the eastern side of the super continent was the empire of Khitai, the largest dominion of them all. The masters of the vast steppe between Khitai and Turan were the Hyrkanians, nomadic horse archers. At the twilight of the era, the Aquilonians overextended their empire. Cimmerians and Picts overwhelmed its frontiers, and the disgruntled soldiers of annexed peoples revolted. Fire and sword brought down the empire. It's former rivals and territories were conquered by northern invaders (Vanir, Aesir, and Cimmerians) and the hordes of the Hyrkanians. Turan and Hyrkania later collapsed, and the Vanir took over Stygia. Fifteen hundred years later in 9500 BC, another cataclysm toppled the existing civilizations and formed the current Earth. Preface Datation The Hyborian Age seemingly started circa 17,000 to 15,000 BC. It dominated Earth from 14,000 to 9500 BC. The Age of Conan was set around 10,000 BC. (12 thousand years) The Hyborian Age ended in approximately 8000 BC. History ]] Selene's birth (15,000 BC) 17,000 years ago, Selene was born in Central Europe. She is as far as we know the oldest mutant with a clear era of birth. in a mass grave]] Neyaphem and Cheyarafim A mutant civilization carbon-dated to be 15.000 years old existed in modern-day Isla des Demonas That civilization, built by the demon-looking mutants known as Neyaphem and led by Azazel who called himself Satan, enslaved humanity. That civilization eventually ended when the Neyaphem were repelled to another dimension by the "Angels", the Cheyarafim, another early group of mutants. Inhuman development (11,000 BC) 13.000 years ago, Randac was King of the Inhumans. Randac found the Terrigen Mists. Subjecting himself to immersion in the Terrigen Mist and gained godlike powers. through the activation of the latent mutant genes carried by all Inhumans. A Kree Sentry examined Randac, and judged that the Kree's goals were reached. The Terrigenesis concept provoked a schism in the Inhumans Many groups of Inhumans departed Attilan at various dates (names and dates are known to Attilan's Inhumans, but without much consideration from them), many Inhuman tribes left Attilan to create their own cities, or blend among humans. A few of those "Lost Tribes" even departed to space. Fewer of those tribes returned to Earth later. 9,000 BC Fall of the Nine Citadels / Empire of the Dark Lords About 10,000 years ago, the tribes from the glaciated northlands, pushed back by the advandcing ice and led by their chieftain Ath'agaar, swept over the nine citadel. The mercenary armies of the sorcerers were unable to defeat them, and so did fell to Ath'agaar the citadls of Tzerama, Baalat, Kerei, and eventually Erok, of which Ath'aggaar proclaimed itself the king. The Dark feared the barbarians would eventually mount on assault on their stronghold of Kur. he same day, their sacrifical rituals to Kaok, lord of Sominus and sire to Zhered-Na, performed in order to reverse the damages of time, didn't generated the awaited effects as the populace didn't struggled for life. To solve both of their problems, they teleported into Erok, and captured both Ath'agaar and his lover Ren. After torturing Ren in order to devour her agony, the Dark Lords supplicied Ath'agaar as well. Upon his sacrifice, Ath'agaar awoke and tried to attack the Dark Lords in a frenzy. Using a bolt of magic to stop the barbarian, a Dark Lord unwittingly caused a magical cataclysm who annihilated the Darks Lords, Ath-agaar, Kur, and the nine citadels. The incident charged the land with magic. if confirmed 616 + add the part on the Living Orb (and work around that, Mayapan and Zothique to build a America/North America's prehistory section) --> Neolithic revolution (9,000 BC) The neolithic revolution, and the and domestication of animals by humans, was stated to date back to 9000 BC. Norway was believed to have been settled more than 10,000 years ago, as the last Ice Age came to an end. After the Hyborian Age Post-Hyborian Cataclysm (8,000 BC) The Hyborian Age came to an end circa 8000 BC. Olympian worship The Olympian gods sought worshipers. While Neptune became the patron god of the [[Homo mermànus|Atlanteans (Homo mermanus)]], Zeus lay Mount Olympus near the Eternals' city of Olympia, thereby deciding that the Olympians would be worshiped by the people of the land now known as Greece. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Eras